Gigolo Jarod
by G. Barton
Summary: Miss Parker needs a date and guess who shows up.
1. Default Chapter

Gigolo Jarod 

Gigolo Jarod  
By: G. Barton

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or the songs used in this fic. The songs belong to Lifehouse and Alabama. Thanks for not suing.**

The Centre  
3:00 pm  


Miss Parker entered her father's office. 

"Daddy, you wanted to see me?" 

"Angel, I wanted to make sure you were still joining your brother and me for the party." 

"Daddy, I'm not sure." She paced in front of his desk. 

"Now, Angel." He rose from his seat. "You have to go. I told you this was a family affair." 

"I know Daddy but I don't have date and you know how I hate to go to these things alone." 

"You won't be alone. Besides, here is a number you can call for a date." He slipped her piece of paper. 

Parker opened it up and sighed. "A rent a date! Come on, just because I don't have someone in my life right now doesn't mean I need to rent a date!" She shouted. She headed for the door. 

"Angel, 8:00. Be there." He watched her storm out. 

****** 

Miss Parker's house  
Blue Cove, Delaware  


Parker stared at the clock above the TV. She couldn't believe she had taken her father's advise and called that agency. She sat back on the couch and sipped on the Vodka she had poured while waiting for her date. As she reached for the bottle, sitting on the table, the doorbell rang. Miss Parker went to the door and couldn't believe her eyes at the man staring back at her. 

"Jarod!" She yelled. "What in the hell are you doing here? I don't have time for your games tonight. I have a date." 

"I know, Miss Parker, I'm your date." He smiled from ear to ear. 

"You're my what?!" 

"Your date. Your gigolo." He smirked. 

"No. No. No." She kept repeating. 

"I can't believe this." She walked in circles in front of him. She couldn't believe this was happening. "You?" 

"Yes. Me." He pointed at himself. "Are you ready?" He held out his hand for her to take it. 

She just stormed out of the house and down the stairs. She stopped half way down the walk and stared at the limousine sitting in her driveway. 

"You didn't think we were going in some tiny little sports car, now did you?" Jarod caught up with her. 

"You and me....in this?" She turned to face him. 

"Come on." 

The driver opened the door for them. 

"Ladies, first." Jarod waited until she got inside before he entered the car. 

As the car pulled out of her driveway and headed down the road, Parker began to laugh. 

"What is so funny?" Jarod asked. 

"I can't believe you are taking me to a Centre function. You. The man that has been on the run for several years now." She faced him. 

"We're not going to a 'Centre' function." He turned to look at her. 

"What?" She screamed. "I have to be there." She reached for the door handle. 

"You can't get out." Jarod leaned back in the seat. He didn't even try to stop her. 

"But Jarod I have to go." She sounded worried that Daddy would be very upset if she didn't show. 

"I have taken care of that. You won't be missed." He grinned. 

****** 

It was a silent ride from then on. The car stopped and the driver opened the door. Jarod got out, holding his hand out for Miss Parker. She glared up at him and then got out by herself. 

They walked up to the door of a big Victorian style house. As they entered the house, a woman came up to them. 

"Jarod, I see you made it." She took his jacket. 

"Barbara, I would like to meet Miss Parker. She's my date tonight." 

"It's always a pleasure to meet one of Jarod's friends." They shook hands. "Come on, I'll show you around." 

The couple followed the lady into a large room with a table set up with a variety of deserts and finger food. There was a small band playing music and several couples dancing. 

Parker turned to Jarod. "What are we doing here?" 

"I needed a date." He whispered into her ear as the lady showed them to crowd of three men talking in the corner. 

"I believe I was the one that needed a date." 

"You can't tell me this is not going to be more fun than that function you were going to?" He took her arm as one of the men turned to them. 

"Jarod. You made it." The older of the three held out his hand. 

"George. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." 

"I would like you to meet Dan and Clarence." 

"How do you do?" Jarod nodded his head. 

"This is my date, Miss Parker." Jarod introduced them all. 

They visited for a while when the bored Miss Parker bumped Jarod's arm. He faced her. 

"I'm bored." She mouthed. 

"Excuse us, gentlemen." 

They left the crowd of men and stood over in a corner. 

"Tell me again why you brought me?" Parker had one hand on her hip as she stared into his brown eyes. 

"I told you I needed a date." 

"Cut the crap!" 

"Shh." Jarod clamed her. "Okay, this a fund raiser for the children." 

"What children?" Parker leaned back against the wall. 

"The children of abuse." 

"Don't tell me you helped the little people again." This time she rolled her eyes. 

"I couldn't let the kids get abused." He faced her. 

"What does this fund raiser do?" 

"They are raising money to put these kids in a better home or whatever else they might need, like counseling." Jarod spotted a desert with cherries on it. "I'll be at the desert table." He hurried over there. 

"Great!" Parker mumbled to herself. 

Barbara came over to where Parker was standing. "I don't want to be nosey but are you seeing Jarod?" 

"Me?" Parker laughed. "No." 

"So, you won't mind if I introduce him to my niece." 

"No, go ahead." Parker left the woman standing there. 

A few minutes later, Parker made her way down the spiral stair case. She was ready to go but she had lost Jarod. Walking toward the desert table again, she saw him out on the dance floor with a petite blonde girl. 

"I'll wait until this dance it is over and drag him of that floor myself. I'm ready to go." She told herself as the song ended and another one began to play. 

After what seemed like tens minutes but turned out to be one minute. Parker marched out to the dance floor. 

"Excuse me, may I?" She stopped the dancing couple. 

"Maybe later." The blonde girl grabbed a hold of Jarod and started to dance again when Miss Parker pushed them apart. 

"No now!" She hissed. 

"I'll catch up with you later, Jarod." The girl left his side. 

"Jealous?" Jarod smirked. 

"No, I'm ready to go." 

"Not until we dance." Jarod grabbed her at the waist and pulled her closer to him. 

"I don't want to dance with you. I just want to go home." 

"You are the one that interrupted the dance so I say we dance. Then we go." He began to move with the music. 

"Fine." Parker placed her arms at his shoulders and danced. 

The next thing she remembered was her lips on his. When she realized what she was doing she jerked back and ran off the dance floor. 

Jarod quickly followed. He caught up with her at the limo. "Parker, wait!" 

Part 2  



	2. Gigolo Jarod Part 2

Gigolo Jarod 

"Jarod, take me home." She sat on one side of the seat while Jarod got in. The driver shut the door and drove them to her house. 

"Parker, talk to me." 

"There is nothing to talk about." She stared out the window. 

"The kiss." 

"What kiss? That never happen." She turned her body to where she wouldn't have to see him. 

"Fine." He didn't want to push the subject. 

Not a word was spoken until the car stopped at her house. Parker jumped out from her side of the car. Parker made it around to his side of the car when Jarod got out. 

"Let me walk you to the door." He stood in front of her. 

"I'll be fine." She tried to get around him but he wouldn't let her. 

"Please." He pulled her face to where she would have to look him in the eyes. 

"To the door. Nothing else." She pointed towards the door. 

"To the door." He held out his arm for her. 

She shook her head no. Jarod walked beside her up the side walk and to the door. 

"Thank you, Parker for going with me." 

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" 

She unlocked the door and started in the house. Jarod stepped between her and the open door "Jarod..." She stopped him. 

"I'm going. I just wanted to make sure you will be okay." 

"I'm fine." 

Jarod leaned in like he was going to kiss her. "Don't." Parker whispered. 

"I won't if you don't want me to, but I think you do." His lips were just an inch from hers. 

Parker wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled him inside and slammed the door. 

"Parker." Jarod moaned. 

"Shut up and follow me." Parker walked backwards into her bedroom with Jarod following very closely. 

****** 

Parker woke the next morning with her head buried between the pillow and Jarod's arm. She rose up slowly and stared at the sleeping Pretender. The phone rang. Parker reached over him. 

"What?" She snapped. 

"Miss Parker, where were you last night?" 

"Broots?" 

"Yeah." 

"What in the hell do you want?" Jarod rolled over beneath her. 

"I just called to tell you that your father is not happy." 

She hung up the phone and laid down beside her date. 

"What did he want?" Jarod mumbled. 

"My father is mad." She looked up at the ceiling then back to the Pretender. "You have to go." She pulled the covers back and started out of bed when Jarod pulled her back. 

"Don't I get a kiss first." 

"No." 

Parker got up from her bed and picked up his clothes from the floor. She pitched them toward him. 

"Parker, I can't leave now. What if someone sees me?" 

"I'll take my chances." She headed in the bathroom and shut the door. 

When she entered the bedroom again, Jarod was sitting on the bed, dressed. 

"I know you don't want me to go." He watched her as she grabbed some clothes from the closet and slipped them on. 

"I want you out of here by the time I get home." She left the room. Jarod heard the door close and her car leave. 

****** 

Miss Parker's Office  
The Centre  


She sat still in the chair thinking about how she left Jarod sitting on the edge of her bed. He was right. She didn't want him to go but she wasn't in the mood to sort out her feeling. 

She jumped as her father entered her office. "Angel." His voice was stern. 

"Daddy." She smiled, hoping to break his mood. 

"I thought I told you to be there at 8:00." 

"Daddy, I can explain." 

Sydney walked in about that time. "Mr. Parker, I told you she wasn't feeling well." 

"Why didn't you call me?" Mr. Parker stood at the edge of her desk. 

"I tried." She glared over at Sydney who was standing next to her father. 

"She couldn't get a hold of you that why she called me. I told you this last night." Sydney faced the chairman. 

"I thought you were just trying to get out of the party." Mr. Parker looked over at his daughter again. 

"No, Daddy. I told you I would be there. I was on my way when I got sick." 

"I hope you are feeling better." 

"A little." 

That seemed to satisfy him. He turned around headed for the door. 

Parker waited until he left. "I can take care of myself, Syd." Parker got up from her seat. 

"I know. Jarod called and told me to cover for you. I just wanted to make sure we had the same story." 

"Thanks." 

"So, you went out with Jarod last night." 

"Not my choice. Now, if you will excuse me I have some work to do." Parker opened the door to her office. 

"I'll catch you later." Sydney took the hint. 

****** 

Late that night  
Miss Parker's house  


She pulled up into the drive way. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Jarod sitting there or not. She decided to bite the bullet and go in. She opened the door and when she didn't see him, a look of disappointment appeared on her face. She sat her things down when the phone rang. 

"What?" This time her voice seemed tired. 

"I see you finally made it home." 

"Jarod?" 

"You told me to leave before you got home." 

"Well, I.." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"I left you something in the bedroom." He disconnected the line. 

Parker walked into the bedroom to see Jarod sitting on the bed. 

"I thought you...I thought I told you..." 

"To leave. I tried but I couldn't. Not this time." 

Parker hurried to the bed. She gave him a kiss. "I'm glad you didn't." 

"Parker, we need to talk." 

"Later." 

"No, now." He pushed her off of him. "I don't want you to say what happen was nothing, a mistake, or anything like that." 

"It wasn't. It's me. I slept with you, the enemy." 

"I'm not the enemy. I remember when we were friends." 

"I know." She took him into her arms. "I'm ready to friends again." 

"I'm not." 

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. 

"I'm ready to be lovers. Are you?" 

"Only if you promise me if things get too risky you will leave. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"I won't leave you. I might back off until things are safe again but I will never leave you again." 

"Deal." Parker pushed him down on the bed and gave him a kiss. 

Part 3  



	3. Gigolo Jarod Part 3

Gigolo Jarod part 3 

Two months later 

Parker woke to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She got up from the bed and glanced back at the sleeping Pretender. She quickly grabbed her robe, shut the bedroom door and made her way to the front door. Peeking out she saw her father standing there. 

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door. 

"May I come in?" He stood in the doorway waiting for her to let him in. 

She stepped aside. Mr. Parker came in and paced in front of her. "Angel." His voice was stern. 

She stood there waiting for him to speak. 

"How are you?" He stopped and looked at her. 

"I'm fine. Daddy, what do you want?" 

"I haven't seen you in a while. I heard that you have a new friend." 

Parker wasn't sure if he heard about Jarod or not. She was guessing not since he came alone. "I have been seeing someone." She spoke calmly but nervously. 

"Good. I'm glad to see one of my children happy for once." He walked toward her bedroom door. 

"Daddy?" 

"Mmm." He stopped and admired the painting on the wall. 

"Why are you here?" She asked in a little girl's voice. 

"Oh, I came to see if you would like to join your brother and I for dinner?" 

"When?" 

"Tonight." 

"I don't know. I have other plans." 

He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Angel, do these have to do with your new friend?" 

"Yeah. He works out of town and is coming in. We don't get to see each other that often." She hated to lie to him. 

"Well, bring him." 

"Daddy...?" She paused as she watched the way he stared at her. "I'll see. Okay?" She knew she was going to be in trouble with both men in her life after saying that but she didn't know what else to say. 

"Good. I can't wait to meet him." He went back to the door. "See you tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Call me later with the details." She watched him get into his car and leave. She was relieved to have him gone. She rushed back to her bedroom to see Jarod gone. "Jarod!" She called out. 

"I'm right here." He peeked out of the bathroom. 

She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you had left." 

"I was waiting for your father to leave." 

"I'm going to be in trouble." She sat down on the bed. "I don't want to have dinner with them and I don't want to leave you." 

Jarod sat down next to her. "I'll go with you." 

"You'll what?" She stood as fast as she got the words out. 

"I'll go with you. Besides, he wants to know who your 'new friend' is." He smiled wickedly. 

"Are you not listening?" 

Jarod sat on the edge of the bed watching her have a nervously break down. 

"We had a deal, remember?" She threw her arms in the air. 

"I remember." 

"You want to die, don't you?" She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was so calm about this. He must have had a plan or he wouldn't be saying this. 

Jarod grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed. He began kissing her neck. "I love you." He untied her robe. 

"Jarod, quit avoiding my question." 

"I'm not." He smiled as he pulled her down onto him. 

****** 

Jarod and Parker arrived at the restaurant. Before Jarod could stop the car, Parker turned to look at him. 

"Jarod, can we just cancel? We could go home and spend a nice quite night in bed." She raised one eyebrow. 

"Baby, just stick to the plan. Besides, didn't Lyle back out on him?" 

"So, it's not like he has always kept his word with me." 

Jarod stopped the car in front of the restaurant. "I'll park the car and meet you inside." He promised. 

Parker got out. She watched Jarod drive off to the parking lot. "He has gone mad." She said as she turned to go inside. 

Once in the restaurant, she found her father sitting in a far corner. 

"Angel, I was beginning to think you forgot about me." He stood. 

She gave him a kiss. "I'm just running a little late." 

He pulled the chair out for her. "Where's your friend?" 

"Parking the car." She knew any minute Jarod was going to walk into that restaurant and someone was not going to make it out alive. 

Mr. Parker took his seat again. 

"Now, Daddy I just want to warn you he is not what you would expect." She watched the door for Jarod. 

"Angel...." 

She interrupted him by waving toward him. "He's coming." She whispered. Parker got up to meet him before he reached the table. "Last chance." She warned him. 

"No." 

"Hello Mr. Parker." Jarod replied as he looked at the sitting man. 

"Jarod! What the hell? Angel, get your gun." Mr.. Parker stood with excitement. He couldn't believe the Pretender was standing right before him. 

"Daddy, this is my 'new friend'." She had her arm looped into his as she smiled widely. 

"What? Jarod?" His face turned different shades of red before settling on a deep red. "Angel!" He yelled. 

"Daddy, calm down. Your blood pressure is up." 

"Him!" He pointed. 

"Calm down Mr. Parker." Jarod pulled the chair out. "I thought we were going to have a nice family dinner." 

"An-gel." His voice was a little bit calmer but not its normal tone. 

"When I heard you wanted to meet the guy that had your little girl's heart, it was just an opportunity I couldn't pass up." Jarod smiled as he took his seat. 

Mr. Parker didn't say much. He just watched as his daughter kept her hand on him. 

"I must confess that I wasn't so sure this would be a very good idea but seeing the look on your face made it all the better." Jarod said. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mr. Parker finally spoke up. 

"No. The truth is, Mr. Parker, I love your daughter. I have always loved your daughter and I want to make her happy." 

"I'm happy, Daddy." Parker took her eyes off of Jarod long enough to glanced over at her father and back to Jarod. She didn't know what else to say so she listened to Jarod talk. 

"You see Mr. Parker, that what *we* have...." He pointed at Parker and back to himself. "is true. I want to live the rest of my life with her and no one is going to stop us." 

Parker shot him a look of surprise. 

Jarod took Parker's hand and faced her. "I love you, Parker. I want to marry you." 

Parker couldn't believe her ears. 'Did Jarod just say he wanted to marry her?' Her thoughts ran abundantly in her head. "I love you too, Jarod." Was all she could say. 

"Honey, I know I caught you by surprise so if you don't want to answer right now it's okay. Cause I know that someday in my heart you will be my wife." Jarod kept talking like they were the only two people at that table. 

Mr. Parker cleared his throat. They both turned towards him. 

"You can't marry the enemy." He stared into his daughter's eyes. 

"Daddy, don't you see. Jarod is *not* the enemy. He has never been mine. You just decided that for me. I'm tired of you deciding what is best for me. I want to leave the Centre. I want to be with Jarod." She got up and left the table. 

Jarod wanted to go after her but he decided he needed to talk to Mr. Parker a little longer. 

"Don't you see what you have done to me!" Mr. Parker shouted at him. 

"Done what? Make the only person I love happy." 

"You have turned her against me!" 

"You have done that all by yourself." Jarod got up and left the old man sitting at the table alone. 

****** 

Jarod caught up with Parker at the car. She was leaned up against it, crying. 

"I'm sorry. I had a few more things to say." Jarod took her into his arms. 

"He will never let us leave. I told you this would happen." She cried into his chest. 

"Parker, listen to me." Jarod pulled her face up to his. "Everything is going to work out fine." 

"Jar...." 

"Listen. I wouldn't have went in there without a plan. You know me better than that." 

"Okay, genius. What do we do now?" Her voice changed from being sad to angry. She pulled the car door open and waited for him to get in. 

****** 

It was a long quite ride back to her house. When they arrived she opened the door and headed straight to her bedroom. Jarod could tell she was still upset but every time he tried to talk to her she wouldn't listen. He finally walked into her bedroom. She had changed clothes and was sitting on the bed. 

"Since you aren't going to talk to me." He pulled out some papers from his bag and sat them on the dresser. "I guess I could leave. Then when you have cooled down and want to talk I'll be back." He began throwing clothes into his bag. 

"Stop." She whispered. 

"Did you say something?" Jarod looked over at her. 

"Don't go." 

"Are we going to talk?" 

"Later." She patted the bed. 

Jarod walked over and sat down. 

"Hold me first. Then tell me how everything is going to work out." She laid her head in his lap. Jarod ran his fingers through her hair. He knew she was hurting but he was tired of running. 

He reached over and turned on the radio. "How about some music?" He asked but she didn't answer. 

He turned the stations until he found a song he thought she could relate to. 

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you"  


Parker looked up into his eyes. He had tears forming. 

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  


"Jarod, I'm sorry. It's just when it comes to my father...." 

"I know...but Parker, you have to stand up for your own life." 

"I know." 

"Forgetting all I'm lacking completely  
Incomplete I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know know what I'm diving into  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.."  


"You would really do this for me? Even if it cost us everything." She asked. 

"Of course, I love you." 

"There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else..."  


She reached up and gave him a kiss. Pulling him down closer to her, she whispered into his ear. "I love you. Make love to me." Her eyes found his as he took his time in satisfying her needs. 

****** 

The next morning Parker and Jarod entered the Centre side by side. 

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked softly as they headed toward her father's office. 

"Just stick to the plan." He wanted to reach for her hand but decided against it. 

She pushed the double doors open and they walked in like they owned the place. 

"Daddy." She smiled. 

"Angel." He stood from his chair. 

"Daddy, I wanted to tell you that I have decided to marry Jarod." 

"You can't." 

"I *am* marrying him." She threw the papers down on Mr.. Parker's desk. "Here are the conditions." 

He glanced over them. "This is insane." 

"No Daddy, this is the way it is going to happen." 

"And how do you know the Triumvirate will approve?" 

"They will or I will exploit them." Jarod spoke up. 

"I will see what I can do." Mr.. Parker watched as his daughter walked out with the Pretender. 

****** 

Broots came running into Miss Parker's office. 

"Is it true?" 

"Is what true?" Parker stood by her desk. 

"That you brought Jarod in." 

"She didn't exactly bring me in." Jarod turned her chair around and faced the scared tech. 

"Ow." Broots jumped back a few feet. "Don't do that!" 

"Hello Mr. Broots." Jarod got up from his seat. 

"Does Sydney know?" 

"Didn't you tell him?" Parker asked as she took the place that Jarod just left from. 

"No." 

"Then you better go get him." 

Broots scurried away. 

Part 4  



	4. Gigolo Jarod Part 4

Gigolo Jarod part 4 

It wasn't long until Broots returned with Sydney. 

"Jarod!" Sydney paused. "It's really you." He shook the young man's hand. 

"It's been a while." Jarod pulled the older man into an embrace. 

They sat around Parker's office talking about Jarod's plan when Mr. Parker entered. 

"Okay they will agree to it." Mr. Parker spoke. 

Lyle busted in. "So....it is true." He paced around Jarod like a predator after his prey. "Why isn't he in lock up?" Lyle demanded. 

"Cause he isn't going to be locked up." Mr. Parker's voice remained calm. 

"What?!" 

"Meet your sister's new boyfriend." Mr. Parker stepped back. 

"No! This isn't happening!" Lyle shouted. 

Parker smiled. "Jarod is going to be family." 

"Welcome to the family." Mr. Parker mumbled as he shook the young man's hand. Then he turned to leave. 

Lyle just glared over at the happy couple and followed his father out. 

"Dad!" He caught up with him. "You can't let this happen." 

"Lyle, forget Jarod. Forget the pretender project cause of now....it's over!" Mr. Parker left him standing in the hallway. 

By the time Mr. Parker reached his office Mr. Raines was waiting for him. 

"You can't let this happen." He wheezed. 

"I don't have any control over it now." Mr. Parker didn't move. 

"We have lost everything. Jarod. The genetics'. The possibility of more Pretenders. Our future is gone." 

"We never had much of future." Mr. Parker waved his hand into the Raines face, letting him know he wanted to be alone. 

Raines took the hint. Mr. Parker found his seat back behind his desk. He picked of a photo of Catherine. "Damn it. It's all you fault." He slammed the picture down. 

****** 

Parker and Jarod returned to her house. 

"Can you believe it worked?" She got excited as she thought of finally leaving the Centre. 

"Parker, he is not going to just let us walk away." 

"Then why did we just go in there?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. She thought he would be happy about this. 

"He might let us leave but we will never be safe." 

She paced in circles around him. She could'nt believe what she was hearing. 

Jarod pulled her into his arms. "I said I was going to protect us and I am." 

She started to say something when Jarod stopped her. "Dance with me." He whispered. 

"There's no music playing." She said as she raised one eyebrow. 

Jarod reached over and turned on the radio that was sitting on table. 

Whisper to me softly three words upon my skin 

"There is now." He pulled her into his body. They began to move slowly to the music. 

No one's near and listenin',  
so please don't say goodbye  
Just hold me close and love me 

Jarod picked her up and pressed her body against the wall. His lips trailed down her neck to her breast bone. 

Press your lips to mine  
Mm, feels so right, feels so right 

Parker's body slid down the wall to the floor, taking Jarod with her. He removed her shirt and within minutes the rest of her clothing. 

Lying here beside you,  
I hear the echoes of your sighs  
Promise me you'll stay with me and keep me warm tonight  
So hold me close and love me  
Give my heart a smile 

Parker moved closer to his body, his warmth made her feel secure. 

Your body feels so gentle and my passion rises high  


You're lovin me so easy  
You wish is my command 

She reached up and gave him a kiss. Her damp hair brushed against his skin. 

Just hold me close and love me  
Tell me it won't end  
Mm, feels so right, feels so right, feels so right  


Aw, you feel so right baby 

"Jarod, promise me we will always be together." 

"I promise." His fingertips made small circles on her skin as she moved closer to his body. 

"Parker." 

"Mmm." 

"Don't get mad but I have to ask you something." 

"What?" She raised her head to look him in the eyes. 

"I want us to have a baby." 

"What?" She let out a laugh. 

"A baby. A family. I want a family." 

"Now?" She looked down at him. 

"Well...it can wait until we are married." 

"What?" 

"Quit saying what." 

"I can't help it. I just can't believe you want me to have a baby." 

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before." 

"Not really." She left his side and walked into the bedroom. 

"You never wanted a family?" He followed her. 

"I didn't say that." She turned around to see him behind her. 

"Then what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying I haven't thought about it before." 

"Well, promise me you will think about it." Jarod grabbed her wrist and kissed her again. 

She stared into his eyes. 

"Promise me, please." He said softly as he kept giving her kisses. 

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Okay, I'll think about it." 

He smiled as he watched her walk away. "Yes!" He smirked. 

****** 

Several weeks later 

Mr. Parker walked up to his daughter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful in that wedding dress." 

"Thank you Daddy." She smiled. 

"Your mother would be proud." He turned to leave. 

"Daddy." 

"Mmm." He faced her. 

"Thank you for letting me be happy with Jarod." 

He smiled as he walked off. 

Sydney and Broots walked up to hug the happy bride. 

"I can't believe he just let you walk away after all those years chasing Jarod." Broots watched as Mr. Parker talked to Lyle and Raines. 

"He doesn't have a choice." Parker answered. She knew they were probably up to something but what she didn't know. 

Jarod joined the trio. "Honey, are you ready to leave?" He leaned in to kiss her. 

"Yeah." She slipped her arm into his. He helped her with her dress as they made their way from the crowd. 

Mr. Parker stopped them. "Jarod." 

"Yeah." 

"Take care of my little girl." 

"Always." 

"Bring her back to visit me." 

"Anytime she wants. You have my word." He shook the older man's hand. 

He stepped aside and let them pass. 

****** 

Sydney and Broots watched as they left. 

"It won't be the same without her." Broots replied softly. 

"She will be back soon." 

Broots looked up at the doctor. "I thought she wasn't coming back." 

"She's not but we are leaving this place too. We will see her again, soon." 

The older man turned leaving the tech alone pondering the thought of Jarod's plan. 

****** 

A year later 

Parker heard Jarod come in the house. "Honey!" She yelled. 

"Yeah." He meet her half way. 

"We need to talk." She took his hand and lead him to the big over sized chair. 

"Is something wrong?" He took a seat and she straddled his lap. 

"Remember that talk we had while back about starting a family?" 

"Yeah." He rested his hands on her hips. 

"Can we wait a little longer? I'm not sure if I'm ready to start a family." She watched his face as a look of disappointment began to show. 

"I guess but at this rate you will never be ready for a family of our own." He whined. 

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" 

He nodded his head yes. 

"Okay." She kissed his lips and got up from his lap. "Then I guess I should tell you that I'm pregnant." She smiled as she took a few steps backwards. 

"What?!" He jumped up. 

"We are going to have a baby." 

He took her into his arms. "Are you serious?" 

"Yep." She couldn't stop grinning. 

He picked her up off the floor and swung her around a few times before setting her feet back on the floor. "Then why did you ask me about waiting?" 

"I wanted to see what you would say." 

"I love you." He gave her another kiss before pulling away from her. 

"I love you too." She replied as she took his hand. They went over to the couch where she pulled out different types of books on babies. They began going flipping through them. 

The End! 


End file.
